


Meliar

by kenzeira



Series: Himpunan Panjat Tebing [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzeira/pseuds/kenzeira
Summary: Bahagia adalah ketika aku bebas dari segala belenggu. Bebas mengelana, meliar.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro & Matsukawa Issei
Series: Himpunan Panjat Tebing [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/876063
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Meliar

**Author's Note:**

> Disklaimer: Haikyuu belongs to Haruichi Furudate. No profit gained from this fanwork.

**_Untuk kawanku, Hanamaki Takahiro._**

Hanamaki mendengkus. Di dalam mobil pickup milik seorang pensiunan polisi, ia duduk menyamankan diri; memandang tak minat pada pemandangan gurun Alaska sebelum memasuki jalur Stampede. Menyesap sebatang rokoknya, mendengkus kembali, Hanamaki tak pernah merasa sehambar ini—atau sebetulnya hari-harinya memang tidak jauh-jauh dari perasaan hambar. Ia tak lagi punya desakan untuk merealisasikan keinginannya sebagai pengembara. Nah, sebenarnya apa yang tengah kulakukan di sini? Hanamaki bertanya-tanya, lantas melirik sekilas ke arah ranselnya.

“Apa yang hendak kau lakukan di perbatasan hutan, anak muda?”

Hanamaki menopang dagu. Rokoknya nyaris tandas. “Bagaimana menurut Anda, Pak Tua?”

“Jujur kukatakan, kau tampak siap menghadapi kematian. Kuharap kau tidak berniat mengakhiri hidup.”

“Justru sebaliknya. Aku mau hidup. Aku mau berduel dengan beruang, menembak rusa, memangganggnya—memakannya, lalu menari bugil sebagai bentuk perayaan.”

Pak Tua tertawa.

**_Tentunya kau akan menikmati perjalanan menuju keheningan Alaska. Terhindar dari hingar-bingar kehidupan di kota, temukanlah siapa dirimu sebenar-benarnya dirimu. Alam bebas adalah sahabat kita, benar? Alam bebas adalah sesuatu yang mengisi kekosongan spiritual kita, yang membuat kita utuh._**

Mobil menepi. Hanamaki keluar dari sana, memberikan uang seadanya.

“Kau tahu, Pak Tua, aku tidak bisa memberimu uang yang banyak. Tetapi sekiranya ketika aku kembali nanti, aku akan menuliskan sebuah jurnal pengembaraanku dan kau bakal aku sebut di dalamnya. Berbahagialah.”

Pak Tua mengibaskan tangan, menolak uang yang memang tidak seberapa. “Bah! Aku tak peduli. Kau kembalilah dan hubungi aku kalau sudah berada di kota lagi.”

“Tentu saja. Selamat tinggal.”

Mobil berbalik arah, lalu melaju meninggalkannya.

**_Tidak semua orang memahami apa yang aku inginkan selain kau, kawanku. Jalan yang kupilih selalu dianggap dogmatis. Sebanyak apa kontribusi mereka di hidupku, omong-omong? Aku cuma ingin sendiri, menemukan siapa aku, lantas menjadi utuh aku. Tapi aku tidak menolak keberadaanmu, sebab kau memahamiku. Sebab kau kawanku, satu-satunya kawanku yang tidak menjustifikasi ide-ideku mengenai kehidupan._**

“Oh, Matsukawa, yang benar saja.”

Hanamaki menggerutu melihat aliran sungai Teklanika yang masih lebar, sedikit deras. Sepatutnya sungai akan mengering satu atau dua minggu ke depan, mengingat ini sudah memasuki musim panas. Ia melepaskan sepatu bootsnya, memasukannya ke dalam ransel, kemudian mencoba melewati sungai sebisanya. Kalau gagal, ia mau mencari cara lain. Kalau tidak ada lagi cara lain, ia mau kembali ke kota dan menemui Pak Tua tadi untuk diajak minum-minum merayakan kegagalannya. Hanamaki sudah siap ditertawakan.

**_Kalau kau mau kemari, catatlah bulan-bulan baik ketika sungai mengering. Atau kau tidak akan bisa melewatinya, seperti aku waktu pertama kali._**

“Kau suka bicara soal kontribusi, memangnya apa kontribusimu di dalam hidupku, ha?”

Sambil menggerutu, Hanamaki tetap mencoba menerjang arus sungai. Ia menginjak batu licin, terguling, dibawa arus. Tenggelam. Tangannya mencoba meraih ranting pepohonan di sekitar sampai ia berhasil kembali bangkit dengan tubuh basah sepenuhnya.

Matsukawa menginginkan kebebasan. Hanamaki menginginkan hal serupa. Mereka berkawan atas dasar kebebasan; meliar bersama, mengelana bersama, mencari sesuatu yang mereka harap kelak akan mereka temukan di alam: jati diri.

Hanamaki nyaris menyerah ketika bayangan mengenai minum-minum ditemani musik _country_ terlintas dalam benaknya.

**_Aku tidak membuang kawan-kawanku di belakang, Makki. Aku menganggap mereka bagian dari apa yang membentukku saat ini. Mereka telah menemukan jalan masing-masing, sebagaimana aku, sebagaimana kau. Barangkali kau pernah anggap aku arogan dan aku tidak akan mengelaknya. Oikawa berada di Argentina, Iwaizumi nyaman di Jepang—orang-orang di sekelilingku tampaknya telah berevolusi sedemikian rupa (apa itu berevolusi haha), mereka berubah menjadi sosok yang mereka harapkan (semoga)._**

Hanamaki tidak menyerah. Nyaris dua jam dan ia akhirnya melewati arus sungai. Kalau ia datang satu minggu sebelumnya, sudah pasti ia tidak akan bisa menyebrangi Teklanika. Sejenak, ia membaringkan diri, membiarkan terik matahari menyoroti sekurang-kurangnya sampai ia kering. Hanamaki memeriksa isi ranselnya. Tampaknya semua aman, meski ia harus merelakan berasnya terkontaminasi air sungai. Tidak masalah, tidak apa-apa. Mancis masih berfungsi dengan baik.

Apakah kebebasan yang diinginkan Matsukawa dan Hanamaki memang sama? Atau sebetulnya Hanamaki hanya berpura-pura, sebab alasan sesungguhnya adalah karena ia mulai muak pada kehidupan kota, pada rutinitas yang menjemukan, pada waktu ke waktu yang semakin hambar—hilang rasa, hilang hasrat, lenyap sudah rangsangan. Ia hanya berharap dapat kembali menemukan hasrat melalui perjalanan, pengembaraan.

Hanamaki ingin menemukan dirinya yang dulu, yang gembira hanya dengan bermain voli. Karena itulah ia tidak mendikte keputusan Matsukawa. Matsukawa yang meninggalkan keluarganya, kawan-kawannya, pekerjaannya, kemudian pergi mengembara dengan penampilan yang semakin lama semakin terlihat seperti tunawisma.

**_Jangan pernah katakan aku salah jalan. Aku lebih menyukai diriku yang sekarang. Sosok yang bebas, tidak dijerat oleh belenggu kota, masyarakat serta aturan-aturan di dalamnya._**

Hanamaki melanjutkan perjalanan. Ia mengandalkan kompas yang ia kalungkan di lehernya. Reuni semacam apa yang ia harapkan dengan Matsukawa? Pundaknya terasa berat, terasa terbebani. Kakinya pula. Berat. Biru.

Apakah Hanamaki akan lebih bahagia apabila melihat Matsukawa tetap bekerja di Rumah Duka; mengkremasi jenazah, melakukan upacara kematian, menghadapi tamu-tamu yang kehilangan?

**_Aku telah memilih jalanku. Sudah tiba waktunya kau memilih jalanmu._**

“Ah, aku mau jadi pembuat kue sus paling terkenal di Miyagi…”

Bodohnya, ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara membuat kue sus yang enak. Ia hanya tahu bagaimana menilai kue sus yang enak. Demikianlah ia terperangkap dalam rutinitas mencari pekerjaan—kenapa ia harus bekerja untuk hidup? Meski pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaannya, lalu menghabiskan uangnya untuk melakukan perjalanan. Sekarang Hanamaki tidak punya apa-apa selain beras dan kotak ajaib di dalam ranselnya (dan tentu saja, satu buah kantong tidur).

Hanamaki memutuskan untuk menggelar kantong tidur setelah kakinya mati rasa. Ternyata bengkak. Ia membaringkan diri, memandang langit Alaska yang tidak lagi terik. Ia mulai memejamkan mata, berharap tidak ada beruang liar yang mengoyak-koyak tubuhnya di kala lelap.

#

“Apakah menurutmu aku bahagia, Makki?”

Hanamaki menelisik sepasang mata Matsukawa, berharap menemukan jawaban.

“Apa itu bahagia, Matsun?”

Matsukawa tertawa. “Bahagia adalah ketika aku bebas dari segala belenggu. Bebas mengelana, meliar.”

“Berarti kau tidak sedang bahagia.”

#

_Kenapa dulu aku mengatakan itu?_

Hanamaki terbangun dalam keadaan linglung dan sedikit demam. Ia melihat sekeliling, sekilas berpikir bahwa perjalanannya di Jalur Stampede hanyalah mimpi belaka. Tetapi tidak. Hanamaki benar-benar berada di hutan Alaska, seorang diri, pada pagi yang terlalu pagi. Ia kelaparan tetapi tidak ingin mengundang hewan liar kalau ia menyalakan api. Pada akhirnya ia tak begitu peduli. Ranting pepohonan dikumpulkan, mancis dinyalakan. Membutuhkan waktu lebih dari setengah jam untuknya dapat menikmati nasi yang hambar.

Makanan semacam apa yang dikonsumsi Matsukawa? Hanamaki bertanya-tanya. Suatu waktu Matsukawa pernah bercerita mengenai memburu rusa di hutan Kalimantan dengan senapan seadanya. Lapisan daging dikuliti, dikeringkan berhari-hari sementara dagingnya hanya cukup untuk dua atau tiga hari, sebab setelah itu dari daging tersebut mulai bermunculan belatung-belatung. Bakarlah dengan benar-benar matang, atau daging itu akan membawa penyakit bagimu; kira-kira begitulah Matsukawa mengakhiri ceritanya, pada suatu malam yang ramai di bar kota sebelum kepergiannya ke pegunungan Amerika.

**_Jangan salah paham. Aku tidak membenci masyarakat, aku tidak membenci siapa pun. Aku hanya merasa bahwa aku tidak cocok dengan hal-hal mengenai sosialisasi, bermasyarakat, dan blablabla. Ketika berada di tengah keramaian, kakiku terasa tidak berpijak dengan benar, tiba-tiba mataku berkunang-kunang, dan kadang-kadang aku ingin muntah. Apa yang salah denganku? Aku tidak menemukan jawaban lain selain bahwa aku tidak cocok dengan mereka. Dengan meditasi dari gunung ke gunung, bermula di Fuji, berlanjut ke Kinabalu, Puncak Jaya, Kangchenjunga… kemudian aku dipertemukan dengan Alaska. Kau tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, kawanku._**

“Tidak ada yang benar-benar tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, Kambing Sial.”

Hanamaki melanjutkan perjalanan. Ia mulai tidak fokus hanya pada satu tujuan—menuju Matsukawa, fokusnya terpecah ketika melihat banyak tumbuh-tumbuhan yang tidak ia ketahui namanya. Tumbuh-tumbuhan itu amatlah cantik, dengan bunga berwarna keunguan. Tersebar banyak, luas. Teringat pada kotak ajaib, Hanamaki membukanya dan mengeluarkan kamera sederhana. Kamera itu tidak terkena air sungai karena disimpan di dalam kotak amat rapat. Ia membidik beberapa foto lanskap, lalu membidik dirinya sendiri yang melihat ke arah lensa.

Di dalam foto itu, Hanamaki tersenyum sangat lebar, memamerkan deretan giginya yang rapi. Ia terlihat bahagia, sebagaimana potret diri Matsukawa.

**_Dengan meditasi, aku jadi menyadari bahwa yang terpenting dalam hidupku adalah bagaimana aku memberi makan tubuhku secara spiritual, sehingga aku merasa utuh, penuh, dan bersyukur pada kehidupan. Aku merasa aku tidak membutuhkan siapa pun. Aku hanya membutuhkan diriku sendiri, dan aku akan menyatu bersama alam bebas._**

Matsukawa melangkah meninggalkan orang-orang yang mengasihinya. Pria itu seolah tidak merasa pantas mendapatkan afeksi, lantas pergi menyendiri menuju kesunyian yang baginya adalah rumah abadi, yang baginya adalah satu-satunya cara menemukan jati diri.

 _Bullshit_.

Hanamaki adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak dapat mengatakan itu pada Matsukawa—tidak di depan mukanya. Meski pada akhirnya ia mengikuti jejak pria itu, dengan harapan bisa bebas bersama-sama, menjadi dua pengembara. Lagi pula, bagaimana bisa Matsukawa mampu bertahan lama hidup di kota kalau ketika ia kembali saja sudah menjadi bulan-bulanan mulut-mulut berbisa?

Kehidupan yang dogmatis. Tidak bersyukur atas privilese. Tolol. Tampaknya Matsukawa sudah terlalu kenyang dengan hinaan semacam itu. Demikianlah pria itu memutuskan untuk tidak pernah kembali lagi ke Miyagi setelah pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Hanamaki.

**_Aku memang merasa tidak membutuhkan siapa pun. Tetapi kalau kau bersedia berkunjung, aku sama sekali tidak akan menolakmu. Kupikir kita dapat berbagi mengenai pandangan kita terhadap hidup secara mendalam._**

“Apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau pikirkan waktu itu?”

Hanamaki mulai berkaca-kaca tatkala melihat Fairbanks 142 dari kejauhan.

“Apa yang sebenarnya sedang aku pikirkan saat ini?”

Hanamaki memikirkan reuni yang menyenangkan bersama Matsukawa. Perasaan bahagia yang membuncah saat kembali berjumpa dengan sahabatnya—sahabat yang paling mengerti dirinya luar dalam. Hanamaki tidak bisa menampik perasaan kehilangan ketika Matsukawa memutuskan untuk mengembara seorang diri, meninggalkan banyak orang, meninggalkan dirinya, meninggalkan privilese yang tidak semua orang miliki. Hanamaki hanya ingin kembali bersenda-gurau bersama Matsukawa; penuh tawa, penuh cerita. Ia amat rindu pada sahabatnya itu.

**_Kalau kau telah melihat Bus Fairbanks 142, berteriaklah! Aku akan keluar dari sana dan menyambutmu._**

Hanamaki berlari.

Ia teriak.

**_Kemudian aku akan mengatakan: selamat datang di duniaku!_**

Hanamaki meledak sesak; di antara bayangan masa lalu dan masa kini, serta ruang kosong di tengah-tengahnya.

Matsukawa yang kehilangan bobot tubuhnya.

Matsukawa yang seperti tunawisma.

Matsukawa yang lenyap di hutan Alaska.

Matsukawa yang menjemput kesunyiannya di sana.

Pandangan Hanamaki semakin buram. Ia masih berlari, mencoba menggapai bus yang sengaja ditinggalkan di sana berpuluh-puluh tahun lamanya, yang lantas ditemukan oleh Matsukawa dan dianggap sebagai rumah baginya—bus ajaib. Hanamaki kembali berteriak. Lebih kencang, lebih keras. Tetapi Matsukawa tidak muncul keluar dan tidak akan pernah mengatakan selamat datang di dunianya.

Setahun berlalu sejak tubuh Matsukawa ditemukan pemburu rusa liar, dalam keadaan sudah menyusut, di dalam kantong tidur di pojok belakang kursi bus. Matsukawa dibawa ke Miyagi, dikremasi di Rumah Duka tempat sebelumnya dia bekerja, lalu abunya ditaruh di ruang keluarga—sementara sebagian Hanamaki bawa, di dalam kotak ajaib, untuk ia semaikan nanti di sepanjang Jalur Stampede sampai Fairbanks 142. Yang tersisa dari Matsukawa hanyalah abunya, kamera sederhana, jurnal harian dan satu buah surat. Surat itu diawali dengan kalimat:

**_Untuk kawanku, Hanamaki Takahiro._** []

22:44 – 31 July 2020

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiksi ini terinspirasi dari kisah Alexander Supertramp. Anyway, sudah lama saya tidak menulis adventure MatsuHana, walaupun adventure kali ini sedikit berbeda :’) semoga masih bisa dinikmati ya. Terima kasih sudah membaca!
> 
> Update: 31/01/2021  
> Fanfiksi ini meraih penghargaan Best Adventure, Best Drama dan Best General OS di Indonesian Fanfiction Awards 2020


End file.
